A lighting device of this type is disclosed in WO 2010/000610 A1, for example. Said document describes a lighting device for a motor vehicle headlight, said lighting device being equipped with a plurality of light emitting diodes and an operating apparatus for the light emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes are connected to the operating apparatus in a non-variable manner and operated simultaneously by means of the operating apparatus.